User talk:Timjer
Your Contribution Hi Timjer, we've never formally met, I go by Sei. I hope this message finds you well, I'm not sure if talk pages alert you or not if you've never edited on that wiki, so I hope you manage to get this. I noticed the forum discussing our site over on Bleach Wiki, and I felt like I just had to say some stuff to you. First off, I'd like to say that you would never need to worry about me (or anybody here) accusing you of stealing from us in your own content. The reason we've been irritated with Bleach Wiki as of late is because they have clearly been stalking our site and taking whatever material we've been meticulously researching and passing it off as their own. On the forum, they're claiming they've been doing the work themselves, looking at raws and all that, but I mean really Timjer, isn't that sort of convenient? That, after all this time, after these raws have been available and the databooks have been around, for so many years, that once we started up this wiki, all that missed information just suddenly happened to fall into their laps? If it was just one time, I'd write it off as a pure coincidence, but it's actually several instances. "Manifestations", for one. They uploading that raw image of Ulquiorra's profile from MASKED just as our site was debating whether 'Cifer' or 'Schiffer' was the correct spelling, and now the information on Shrieker. I mean, I'm sure you can see that there is no way this all amounts to a coincidence, especially since Xilinoc's priority in the last couple months has just been image uploads. I'm going to be upfront with you. Me, Ten, Xilinoc, and SunXia got into it a while back. And I cannot say I'm entirely blameless. It was a huge flame war between our sites, which resulted in one of their older users (Godisme) asking Ten to ban me, and also I reacted badly and basically told them off on their own site, which got me permanently banned. This was back in... I think, 2015? 2016? So we're talking about a conflict from 4 years ago, something that I haven't even thought about for all this time, yet clearly it is fresh in the minds of Xilinoc and SunXia. But I know you do have pride in your work and you want to do your best work. So that's why I'm writing to you. I'm not here to tell you "SunXia sucks", "Xilinoc is a horrible person", et cetera. I'm here to tell you, straight up, that I personally think you should consider coming to write for us, not them. As things stand, I notice that you are the only one actively working on the Bleach novel content. And honestly, I don't think that will ever change for you over there. These guys have sat on CFYOW, volume 1 at least, for two years, and all the other stuff, and haven't lifted a finger to do any of them, despite translations having been around for a long time. They don't care. And frankly, why should you give them all that effort when they don't care enough to actually help you? If you joined us here, you'd have loads of support and help. I've read the novels several times over, so I'd be able to assist you, and Ten (GokuBlack10) is also helping out with the LN. You said it yourself that you find the stuff we're writing interesting. So I'd like to think you do find the work we're doing to be worthwhile. If you feel like you're missing content, we could talk it out, make sure we account for one another's edits (even I miss things from time to time, so having someone backing me up would be amazing). We'd work as a team, so you wouldn't feel like you're handling the entire LN yourself. Because, I'm sorry, that's what is happening over there on Bleach Wiki, even if you don't want to admit to it. But here, you'd be working together with us as a team, we could even make you a mod over here if you'd want to work with us on a long-term basis. By working together, genuinely together as a community, our wiki would be a true database for Bleach. One that the Bleach fanbase would be happy to visit and help out with. We can't just keep pretending that Bleach Wiki is a group that can be negotiated with. You got lucky that you managed to actually convince them of CFYOW content, but what about all the other stuff they're missing? What about the other LN content? How many forums and threads and discussions upon discussions, upon arguments upon arguments, will it need to convince them of that? When all that time wasted arguing, could be better spent on this wiki, where we welcome all contributions and try our best to make everybody feel like their voice and their thoughts matter. Even if you join us, I won't tell you something like "don't edit on Bleach Wiki anymore" or anything like that. That'd be childish of me. I wouldn't see it as two-timing if you worked on both sites. But I really honestly believe that your services would be better spent here than over there. You'd be able to freely work on any content you wanted to, and if there's an issue or discrepancy that needs addressing, rather than revert your edits without reason, we'd actually try to talk with you about them and try to make group decisions. That's our goal here, to work as a team. I implore you to consider my words, and even if you choose to just remain over there, I'll understand. I thank you for your time in reading my message anyways, and wish you all the best. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 21:39, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :Nah no worries, I'm just glad the message reached you, wasn't sure if Wikia was gonna low ball me on that or something. Anyways, yeah, it's a bit of bad blood between our groups for a while now. I know SunXia keeps talking endlessly about how I threatened to punch her. Like, every time my name comes up, that is her go-to. I really don't think she understands what 'threaten' actually means. It's like impossible to say anything because she hangs on every word like a leech or something, which probably explains why she bans people for so much as saying 'crappy', but apparently, when Xilinoc throws around homophobic comments and acts like a total dickhead, she thinks it's not only perfectly okay but can even go tell Sannse, one of the wiki staff members, that "no of course not, Xil didn't mean it in a homophobic way". I just... I don't understand what planet she even operates on. I have to ask myself "Is she even real?" half of the time, because there is no way somebody that ridiculous could possibly be real. She even had the gall to call her tendency to put "!!" after every sentence a "disability" and that I mocked her disability. Can you believe that shit? I just do not know with that person, I just don't. :Sorry, I promised I wouldn't turn this into talking about them. I won't tell you to not believe anything they say, since I'm obviously a biased party myself, but just know that whatever nonsense they're spewing, it isn't the whole picture, trust me. They aren't anywhere near as innocent in all this as they claim. Not even close. There is a reason why so many Bleach communities hate them. And it's not just Bleach. A well-known canon site for a well-known series, Narutopedia, refuses to associate with them because of their bullshit. And I'm sure you'd find plenty others who also think the same of them. At some point, they need to realize that they are the problem. It's not just one or two people telling them that they're full of shit, it's pretty much the vast majority at this point, and they just don't get it. :Back to what we were talking about -- sorry, that rambling got a bit long -- I'm not worried about you stealing. You seem like a nice guy and you clearly care about the material you write, so I would never insult you by claiming you'd steal from us. All the same, if you are inspired by what we're doing here and that motivates you to improve, I very much appreciate that. I'm glad we are able to have that effect on you and I do hope you continue to do your best work. :The thing is, if anybody would see you as being a two-timing collaborator, it would be them. For me, for us over here, we would not think that whatsoever. Even if you decided to type up CFYOW summaries and post them both on here and over there, I would not fault you for that; hell, I'd even encourage it. I still believe you would find yourself more at home working here with us than trying to appeal to them. But it is ultimately up to what you want. :You said you are loyal to Bleach alone, not to any group, and I highly respect that. That is what we're trying to do here. That's what this is about, that's what this whole thing has ever been about. But Bleach Wiki stymies us at every turn. They continue to claim all we do is complain, but the real issue is, they want us to do things their way. To follow what they consider canon, to write how they want us to write, and so on and so forth. To them, it's not about Bleach, it's about what they consider Bleach to be. It's all about them on every level. Because if it wasn't, why would they have hindered the addition of light novel content for nearly two years now? Why would they be leaving the entire work of the light novels to you alone when these novels have been out for 1-2 years and they could never be bothered to actually work on them. Hell, they couldn't even be bothered to look into the goddamn databooks. Do you have any idea how much information they missed? Information that I found, at least 5 different pieces of information just yesterday alone, in just... maybe, 10 minutes or so, of reading the databook? Of a databook that has been out in english for nearly a decade? They just don't care. They have never cared about Bleach. To them, it's all about their wiki, their rules, their authority. This is a wheel we've been stuck on for years now, and it's finally time to break the wheel. That is what this wiki is about. So everybody can actually feel like they associate with the database of one of their favorite series, not feel like that database is trying to fuck them over at every turn. :All I know is, I stand by what I said: you'd found yourself way better off working over here with us. But it is entirely up to you, and no matter what you choose to do, you will always be welcome here as an avid fan of the Bleach series. Whatever contributions you would like to do here, any small amount would be immensely appreciated, and please feel free to join us at our official discord too if you'd like: https://discord.gg/ZJrEKj4 :And no worries, you haven't been rude whatsoever. I hope we can continue to maintain a dialogue and I do hope you will want to contribute over here. We could definitely use the help! Thank you --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 19:49, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! GokūBlack10 (talk) 10:51, May 30, 2019 (UTC)